Snow Day
by hiddenPassionFire
Summary: What Happens when Will and Emma find out that they have a snow day and Emma asks Will to spend the night? WEMMA warning: smut! dont like dont read :


[b][A/N]Okay so I'm pretty new to this whole fanfiction thing. I love Glee. It is my new favorite show. And I really love Emma and Will together! They are super cute!

So this came to me because I have been snowed in for the last three days. UGH! I lost power for 19hours. It sucked. This is only going to be a oneshot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the socks on my feet, which I really don't own because my mom bought them for me

So what happens when a huge snow storm passes over Lima, Ohio? Will and Emma in a standing relationship.[/b]

Will pulled back the curtins that covered the window in Emma's sitting room. There was snow, and lots of it, falling from the sky. He hoped that school would be cancled the following day. He let the curtins fall back into place and he returned to his previously vacated seat on the couch next to Emma who had stretched her legs across the couch cushions. Will picked up her legs, creating space for him to sit, and draped them across his lap. Will looked into Emma's big brown eyes and smiled. They had only been dating a month and a half and had mutually decided to take things slow. Emma was still very self-conscious about her problem with germs and Will was just getting out of his divorce from Terri.

Will found himself aimlessly running his hands up and down Emma's jean clad legs lost in thought, he liked the way Emma dressed it was all very Emma. He liked how she dressed for work and work related events, such as Glee club trips, she always wore skirts or dresses with adorable bows on them. He also liked how she dressed outside of work, when she was home, or at his place. It was more relaxed. He liked seeing her in jeans most of all. They were very flattering for her tiny frame and they clung to her in all the right places. Her shirts of course were still the same with adorable bows. He didn't realize that he had zoned out and Emma had her hand on his shoulder and was gently shaking him.

"Will? You zoned out for a bit. " She smiled softly at him. "What were you thinking about?"

"You." He said simply. He leaned into Emma and put his hand on the back of her neck gently pulling her to him. His lips met hers and he could feel the spark, the jolt, of passion that they shared. He pulled his lips from her and searched her face with his eyes. Her eye lids were heavy with lust and her lips were just barely parted from their previous engagement with his. She was so incredibly sexy and didn't even know it.

"And how amazingly beautiful you are" HE kissed her again this time letting the passion he felt for her take over. This kiss was more urgent. He ran his fingers through her soft, perfect red hair while his other hand slide down the curve of her body. He felt her shiver from his touch and he smiled at the fact that he could have that effect on her.

Will was so happy with his current relationship with Emma. It was as if nothing could go wrong. They were still in that new relationship bliss but Will had a feeling that the bliss would never go away. His relationship with Emma was the polar opposite of the one he had shared with his Ex-Wife Terri. Emma supported him in every possible way. She was always there for him when he needed advice about the Glee club or just guidance in general. She was truly Amazing.

Emma could not believe how well her relationship with Will Sheuster was going. Sure they were only one month, fifteen days, and four hours into their relationship but who was counting? Emma was totally in love with the man who was currently on top of her kissing her with every fiber of his being. When it came to germs with Will Emma barley noticed them. He had this amazing power to make her forget all about her phobia. True they hadn't had sex yet, but that had rounded a few bases, third base to be exact. She would never forget that day. But that was a story for another time. Right now all she could concentrate on was Wills growing arousal that she could feel pressing against her thigh.

"Will" she moaned into his mouth.

Damn why did she have to be so sexy, He had to stop this. He could feel himself growing harder and harder with each second he prolonged their kiss. He didn't want to rush into things with Emma. He knew how she was with messes and he didn't want her to feel pressured into something she didn't want to do.

He broke the kiss and sat up. " I should get going Em, The snow looks pretty slick." He was pulling on his jacket. Simultaneously his and Emma's cell phones rang. Will answered his, It was a message from Figgins letting them know that school would be canceled for the following day due to the severity of the impending snow storm.

"That was Figgins" they both said together "Snow day tomorrow" will said as he pulled on his gloves.

Emma got up from the couch just as Will zipped up his coat. She moved right up next tom him and placed her hands on his chest

"You know Will," She clutched his jacket zipper in one hand and tugged it back down. She splayed her hands across his sweater covered chest. She ran them down to the hem of his sweater and tugged upward pulling it free. "You could always just spend the night here with me."

Will loved when Emma was forward like this. Her confidence was such a turn on.

"Are you Sure Em, I wouldn't want to impose." He tucked a stray piece of red hair behind her ear.

"Shut up and Kiss me Will" And he did just that. He kissed her like it was the last kiss they would ever share.

Emma moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed his jacket off onto the floor. She moved her hands back down to the hem of his sweater and began to push it up when she was interrupted by Wills hands grasping hers. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Emma, are you sure this isn't moving a little too fast? Are you ready?" She cut him off with a kiss.

"Will I want to feel you, all of you. I've never been more ready in my life." With that Will smiled and kissed her again. This time he lifter her off the ground. Emma instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Will carried her to the bed room their lips never parting. He laid her down on the bed and looked deep into her eyes, in awe of her radiant beauty.

"Emma you are so, so beautiful. I Love you Emma Pillsbury." He began to kiss her neck, sucking on her collar bone eliciting a moan from her. His fingers were busy with the hem of her shirt, pushing it up her body slowly. Emma sat up and raised her arms above her head so Will could fully remover her shirt. He discarded it unceremoniously onto the floor next to the bed. He kissed her earlobe down her neck, along her collar bone, down the valley between her breasts, down her belly to the hem of her jeans. She was running her fingers through his curly hair, massaging him with her nails.

He unbuttoned her jeans and with her help they too were discarded onto the floor along with her top. This left Emma in her matching Cheetah print bra and panty set an Will still fully clothed. In one swift move Emma flipped them so she was on top, straddling Will. He was surprised and aroused by her strength.

"Now this is not fair, you have far too much clothing on and I far too little. Lets even the playing field." With his help Emma pulled her navy blue sweater off and let it join her clothing on the floor. One by one she undid the buttons on his shirt. Pushing it to the side she ran her fingers along his chest feeling his muscles tighten at her touch. She loved that her touch drove him wild. It was empowering. His shirt was soon discarded and the next thing to go was his pants. She undid the button and pulled them down as he lifted his hips to aide her. Now they were even.

Emma crawled back up his body and straddled his waist again. She could now fully feel his erection through the thin material of his boxers. She bucked her hips softly creating the slightest bit of friction. Will moaned.

"Who knew Emma Pillsbury would be such a tease in bed." Will leaned forward and reached behind her unclasping her bra. He slowly pulled it off of her releasing his favorite part of the female anatomy. He lightly ran his fingers along the soft skin, then around each rosy nipple watching them grow hard at his touch. He massaged one and then the other gently tweaking each nipple as he did so.

"Will, that feels….amazing." Emma's head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. She was lost in his ministrations. She felt something wet and warm clasp around one of her nipples. Her eyes shot open as she let a loud gasp slip out. "Oh my," Will's head was buried in her chest as he sucked on her nipple rolling the other between his thumb and index finger. Emma could feel herself getting wet. Will made sure to give equal attention to the other breast while he basked in the noises that were escaping Emma's mouth.

Emma didn't want it to end, but there was something that she had always wanted to try. She pulled Will up so that his lips crashed with hers again. She began her journey back down his body, kissing and trailing her tongue as she went. Will letting out deep moans as she went. When she reached the waistband of his boxers she hooked her thumbs into the sides and slid them down ever so slowly. They too joined the heap of clothing that had accumulated on the floor. Moving back up his body to face his arousal she began stroking him. Funnily enough Emma's mind reverted back to a conversation she had had with none other then Rachel Berry about a year ago. A conversation which included the fact that having no gag reflex would prove to be a blessing when Rachel got older. Well now Emma was glad she too didn't have a gag reflex. She quickly pushed her thoughts of Rachel out of her head. Emma lowered her head to Wills impressive Erection.

"Emma, you don't have to do that. I know you don't like germs. I don't want you to feel obligated or pressured into doing things you don't want to do."

"Will when I'm with you germs don't matter. I want to do this" she smiled and lowered her head completely taking him into her mouth.

"Emma, oh god Emma, Emma, Em" will chanted as she began to bob her head up and down his length. His eyes met hers as she sucked on him. It had to be the most incredibly sexy thing.

Emma was pleased with herself and the fact that she could drive Will this crazy. She let out a moan, she knew Will had felt the vibrations against his sensitive skin, his hands were tangled in her hair.

"Em….oh….my…..god….feels…..amazing…..Emma" He pulled gently on her hair. She could tell he was getting close to his climax. She stooped, and smiled up at him. Will took this opportunity to flip them so he was back on top. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs. He looked at her. She was beautiful. Her ivory skin glowed in the soft light of the bedroom.

"Will. I need you" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Will reached for his wallet which was in his pants pocket. He went to retrieve a condom but was stopped by Emma's hand. "I'm on the pill Will. I want to feel you inside of me. Filling me." That was enough for Will.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly inched himself into her. She let out a soft cry of pain and pleasure. Will stayed still for a moment letting her adjust to his size. Emma was sure that this was the best feeling in the world. Being completely filled by a man she loved with all her heart. There was nothing better than this moment in time, and then he started to move. His thrust were slow at first and then increased in speed.

"Oh goodness, Will!" She cried out. Emma hooked one of her legs around his waist granting him better acess.

"Emma you're so beautiful" Will thrust harder into her causing Emma to arch off the bed to meet his thrusts.

"Fuck Will!" She had reached her climax, he could feel her walls clamping around him. Will knew that he couldn't last much longer.

HE was seconds behind her in his release. With a final thrust he spilled his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her. Their sweaty bodies making contact. He felt so close to her.

"Will, I love you too." She kissed him gently. He rolled off of Emma and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the blankets around them.

"Good thing we have a snow day tomorrow. We can sleep in nice and late and then lounge around." Will said as he kissed the back of her neck

"Oh I have an idea of what I want to be doing tomorrow." She smiled to herself and let sleep come.

Will awoke hours later. He sat up in Emma's bed and for a moment forgot where he was. He then remembered that he was in his loves bed after having amazing, mind blowing sex. Will looked over to Emmas sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. He reached out and stroked the freckle covered skin of her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she rolled over to look at him. Will leaned down and kissed her softly.

"What time is it?" she asked breathlessly

" Ten thirty" he replied "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly." She whispered. She let her hands wander to his chest to play with his chest hair as he ran his fingers through her red hair.

"Emma you were amazing last night." He kissed her forehead

"so were you." She agreed.

Will moved to kiss along Emma's jaw line and further down to suck on her neck. He was rewarded with a soft moan from Emma.

"Emma, do you trust me?" he asked taking a break from kissing her.

"Completely Will."

"Good. I want to try something." He smiled and sat up. Emma sat up too holding the bed sheets to her chest. Will moved the pillows from the bed and placed them on the floor. "Okay Emma I want you to hold onto the head board and kneel in front of it."

Emma obliged. Once she had a firm grasp on the head board she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"Will." She felt kind of silly just kneeling there but then she felt Will run his fingers through her folds. Emma immediately felt s herself get very ,very wet. His touch was so soft.

"Do I turn you on Em?" Will said almost as a growl

"Oh yes," She moaned as he slipped a finger into her. She gripped the headboard even tighter and saw her knuckles turning white. Will thrust into her with his finger, curling it in a come hither motion as he went. Emma was muttering something that he could not understand. He loved that he could reduce her to incoherent sentences with just his finger. Will positioned himself on his knees just behind Emma. He slipped a second and a third finger inside of her and began to thrust a little harder.

"Will, oh god, fuck" Will leaded over her pressing his bare chest to her back. He kissed her shoulder blades and whispered in her ear. "I love it when you cuss, it's so sexy" Will changed his position again. This time her was on his back and Emma was straddling his face. He removed his fingers. Emma let out a whimper of protest. Will quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue letting it slide over her damp folds.

"Fuck!" Emma bucked her hips involuntarily. "Will…I'm…going... to…" Will add a finger back into the mix, sending Emma over the edge. He kept sucking on her sex as she rode out her first orgasm. "Fuck, Fuck Fuck oh my fucking god! Will!" She panted and let go of the head board. She crawled back down the bed so she was parallel with will.

"That was marvelous." She kissed his lips tasting her on them. "I love you Will Sheuster but I think I need a shower now. I feel a little dirty, in a good way though." She smiled.

"I could join you in the shower if you'd like." He too got out of bed along with Emma.

"I feel that wouldn't be a very productive idea. We don't seem to get much accomplished when we are in the same enclosed space." She said her smile growing wider. He laughed at her cuteness.

"I'll be on my best behavior. I promise." He hugged her, picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Snow Days were awesome


End file.
